


Until Now

by AveChameleon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously it's nothing but porn, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveChameleon/pseuds/AveChameleon
Summary: “You have to be more careful where you use Instant Transmission, Goku.”The words were said more times than he could count. He’d never really paid much mind.Until now.Or, Goku gets into more than he expected.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	Until Now

_“You have to be more careful where you use Instant Transmission, Goku.”_

The words were said more times than he could count, every time he ended up interrupting someone’s dinner, or surprising them while they were carrying something breakable, or waking someone up from a nap. He’d never really paid much mind; whatever it was, everyone was glad to see him, right?

Until now.

Right now, he couldn’t quite remember what it was that seemed so important that he needed to tell Vegeta. Whatever it had been he was pretty sure Vegeta would not consider it important. Not compared to what he’d managed to pop in on this time.

The room was darkened, lit only by a burning fire in a sunken area on the other side of the room. In front of it, laying on a thick rug, was Bulma. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open and panting. Vegeta was above her naked form, giving soft grunts with each hard thrust he gave.

Goku’s first instinct was to hide; instinctively he suppressed his ki and backed into a shadowy corner. Maybe they’d be too distracted to have noticed he was there and he could leave discreetly. He waited to see if he had been seen, if he would have to deal with a pissed-off Vegeta; or worse, a pissed-off Bulma. _No. Looks like I got lucky this time_. He began to raise his fingers toward his forehead, but slowed, and then stopped. His eyes were frozen to the sight of the two writhing together; Bulma’s hips vibrating in time with Vegeta’s firm ass clenching as he drove himself into her. Goku felt a shock race from his eyes straight into his pants and he began to grow firm. 

He shouldn’t be there. Watching like this was a serious violation of trust. But...gods, they were so hot. How long had he dreamed of putting his mouth on Bulma’s breasts the way Vegeta was doing? How many times had he stared at Vegeta’s strong back, at the way his training suit hugged his perfect ass? Even a few minutes of this was going to fuel his fantasies for _years_.

By the sound of her, Bulma was getting close to coming. Goku’s breath grew rough watching the blush growing over her cheeks, the way her fingers were leaving red stripes across Vegeta’s back. His hand involuntarily dropped to his crotch and he began to lightly rub his now-hard length through his pants. As he kept watching, Vegeta leaned down and whispered indistinctly in Bulma’s ear, which caused her to moan even louder.

“Come for me, Bulma,” Vegeta coaxed, his rich, low voice thick with pleasure. Goku shuddered with arousal. “Let me see that beautiful face as you come.” At that, Vegeta turned his head to look directly at him and said, “Give our audience a good show.” He smirked evilly, and increased his pace as Bulma’s cries grew louder. Her face flushed as she rode her orgasm. And fuck, it really was beautiful. 

Goku was frozen in place, mouth dry. His embarrassment at getting caught, his fear of the anger that was about to explode, and his raging erection battled each other to a standstill, paralyzing him entirely. But all of the warring emotions vanished instantly in shock when Vegeta pulled himself off his wife and to his feet, and turned to face him with his dick still standing proudly. 

“Well, Kakarot? Are you planning on staying in that corner all night, or are you going to come over here?” On the ground, Bulma turned her head, a sultry smile on her face.

 _Oh, fuck_. His heart jumped over about a dozen beats before landing with a palpable thump, and his cock twitched violently at the purr in Vegeta’s voice as he issued the invitation. He stepped forward into the light. “I...gosh, I’m sorry, guys! I-I-I didn’t know--” he stammered out. “I mean, I should probably-”

“I told you to get the fuck over here,” commanded Vegeta. His tone was threatening, but the smile on his face was downright seductive. Goku took a step forward involuntarily. 

He couldn’t help the movement of his eyes as they wandered over the other man’s body. His compact frame was the perfect display of the muscles cut like glass. Knowing first hand the power in them only made them more enticing, and Goku was suddenly desperate to run his hands and tongue across the gorgeous caramel skin that covered them. His breathing shallowed as his body moved him closer and closer to his rival.

Once he got within arm’s reach, Vegeta grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down the short set of steps that separated them. His free hand dropped down to the front of Goku’s pants, finding and grasping the marble shaft inside. Goku moaned in pleasure as his cock was squeezed to the point just on the edge of discomfort, then moaned again in frustration as the hand dropped away. 

“If you’re going to be rude enough to interrupt, Kakarot, you had better be prepared to pay the price.” He smirked as he stepped away, turning his stunning back on Goku. “Then again, it certainly feels as though you’re prepared.”

“Yeah, Goku. You’re never going to learn if you don’t face the consequences,” teased Bulma, getting to her feet. She stepped into the void left by her husband, her creamy skin glowing in the firelight and the aftershock of her pleasure. She ran a finger down his chest, stopping at his waistband. With a wicked smile, she pulled the bottom of his shirt free and ran her hands against his bare waist before beginning to untie the belt of his gi.

He stepped back in shock. “Bulma! I can’t--I mean--”

She cocked her head. “Oh? Why not? Because Chi-Chi told me all about your ‘arrangement’ so I know that’s not the reason.”

He swallowed. Chi had _told_ her? “Still, you’re my best friend! And you’re married! We can’t…” he trailed off as he realized the complete failure of that particular argument.

Vegeta gave a low chuckle. “Idiot. Obviously that’s not a concern here. Now, be quiet and behave yourself. Woman, get those ugly clothes off him.”

Bulma took advantage of Goku’s distraction to follow her husband’s demand. She pushed the gi top upward, running her soft palms against his skin. Soon she had stripped it off him entirely, and before Goku could recover she leaned against his chest and put her mouth on his right nipple. His knees buckled for a split second as her warm lips enveloped him and her tongue swirled against the sensitive nub, and he barely noticed as she pushed down his pants until his eager cock sprang free. When her small hand began to stroke it, however, it absolutely caught his attention.

“Ah--Bul-” he stuttered, his breath catching as her mouth switched to the other side and her hand swirled over his swollen glans. Her ample breasts were pressed against his stomach as she pleasured him with her hand.

“Enjoying it, Kakarot?” a guttural voice growled in his ear. “She’s very talented with her hands, isn’t she?” Vegeta was on the step behind him, his rough hands snaking around his waist. “She’s even better with her mouth.”

As if they’d rehearsed, Vegeta raised a hand to his chest and began to flick his nipples as Bulma dropped to her knees in front of him. He sent tiny jolts of ki through his fingertips, lighting Goku’s chest with electricity, while the other hand wrapped around his hip. Goku looked down just in time to see Bulma smile and stick out her tongue to lick his shaft from base to tip.

“Hnh. Fu--Fuck!” Goku’s eyes closed as the warmth of Bulma’s mouth enclosed his cock. Her tongue glided against the sensitive underside as she swallowed as much of him as she could take while her hand wrapped around the excess. They shot open again as Vegeta’s firm length pressed against his ass, and the other man’s hot mouth moved against the side of his neck. Goku moaned and put his hand against Bulma’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair. He began to thrust in time with her pace, pushing his cock against her tongue on the upstroke and grinding back into Vegeta’s cock on the down. Bulma moaned around his shaft, sending vibrations deep into his pelvis.

Gods, this was...this was too much. They were both too good at this. “Sto--stop. I’m gonna…”

“Do it. Come in her mouth, Kakarot.” His deep voice was driving Goku to the edge even faster. “Make my wife swallow your load. I want to taste you when I kiss her.”

The building pressure exploded through Goku’s body. His balls tightened as he spurt with his climax. The soft pressure of Bulma’s tongue against his glans as she swallowed him down only prolonged the pleasure as he kept pumping into her, groaning.

His legs gave out as his peak faded, and he sank to the floor. But his post-orgasmic cloud was shattered roughly as a hand cracked against his cheek. His eyes flew open in a pleasurable shock, to find Vegeta’s face only inches from his.

“Don’t you dare. You are nowhere close to done.” With that, Vegeta leaned forward and pressed his lips against Goku’s, his tongue invading Goku’s mouth with firm, hot strokes. He pulled back, and gave Goku another smack across the face before grabbing a handful of his hair. “You’re a Saiyan. I know you can keep going.” He left a trail of nips up Goku’s throat before leaning over to Bulma and kissing her deeply, his hand still holding on to Goku’s hair.

“Mmm. I love the taste of your come on my wife’s lips,” he said in Goku’s direction after pulling away. “But now it’s your turn to taste.” With those words, Vegeta stood, holding out his dick in front of Goku’s face.

Goku’s eyes widened. “What are ya--” His words were interrupted by another smack, making his cock jump. “Hey, cut it out!” He looked up at Vegeta resentfully, rubbing his cheek.

Vegeta snarled. “Don’t try to pretend you’ve never sucked cock, Kakarot,” he said. “I’ve heard the stories. And I’ve seen you staring at mine and licking your lips. You want my cock on your tongue and you know it. Now, obey your fucking prince and get this cock in your mouth.” He rubbed his dick along Goku’s cheek, then traced it along his lips. Vegeta was right; he’d been dreaming about this for _years_.

Slowly, Goku opened his mouth. As soon as he did, Vegeta thrust deeply, causing Goku to cough in surprise. He started to pull away, but Vegeta yanked his hair. “Don’t even try. You will take what I give you.” Anger bubbled up in Goku’s chest, but it was drowned out by the wave of pure animal lust sparked by Vegeta’s arrogant dominance. His eyes narrowed, and a smirk spread on his face. _You want me to take it? Oh, I’ll fucking take it._ He grabbed a handful of muscular ass and relaxed his throat, thankful for the Saiyan lack of gag reflex that usually allowed them to shovel food down their throat. It was allowing him to shove something else this time. In one motion, he took the shaft whole until his nose was pressed into the curls of the other man’s pubic hair, the smell of his arousal unescapable. A bolt of satisfaction ran through him as a groan ripped from Vegeta’s throat with his engulfment.

“K-Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned. “Oh, gods, your mouth is amazing.” Goku’s own cock was firm once more as he took thrust after thrust into his throat, and he dropped a hand from Vegeta’s ass to lightly stroke it. Vegeta moaned as threw his head back, his eyes shut tight. The pent-up tension from the earlier interrupted fuck was about to come to a serious release. “Hnh. Oh, fuck. F-fuck!” Quickly, he pulled himself out of Goku’s mouth. With a few quick pumps of his hand, Vegeta finished, and Goku moaned as hot streaks of fluid spattered over his face and chest. Vegeta took a few ragged breaths as he came down, then opened his eyes.

His hand reached down to caress Goku’s cheek, and Goku felt his breath hitch at the softness in the other man’s face. “You look so beautiful covered in my come, Kakarot.” Vegeta pushed him backward into a sitting position. A shock of surprise ran through him as Vegeta straddled him and with a quick swipe of his tongue collected a large trail of semen, which he then delivered into Goku's mouth with a deep kiss. Goku's cock twitched as the hot tongue ran slickly against his own, delivering a dollop of slightly metallic but surprisingly sweet fluid.

Goku moaned, aching with all the pent-up desire he’d carried, all the aching need, all the times he’d had to cut a fight short to find somewhere quiet to release himself. He raised his hands to entwine in Vegeta's hair, pulling his mouth firmly against his own. Vegeta’s hands roamed his skin, roughly caressing the muscles of his chest and arms and back. They battled with tongues and hands as ferociously as they usually did with fists and feet, pushing into each other, neither willing to give an inch of ground. 

Vegeta was already getting hard again as he rocked his hips against Goku’s belly. Each time he did, Goku’s cock slid between the cheeks of his ass with a delicious friction. “Kakarot.” The sound of the gravelly voice moaning the name into his ear sent a wave of electricity up his spine from the scar of his tail to the base of his skull. He whispered back. “Ah, my prince.” Vegeta’s shudder of pleasure showed he’d had the same effect on the other man. His skin burned with his own energy mixed with Vegeta’s and he struggled to stop himself from bursting into gold; the pressure and anticipation were too exquisite to allow the release of transformation.

Without warning, Vegeta was pulled away. The two Saiyans looked at each other, frustrated and bewildered, as Bulma stood above them. "Okay, I understand you two have years of sexual tension to get out, but I think it's my turn, Vegeta." She moved her leg to take up the position on Goku’s lap her husband had involuntarily vacated. Reaching her arms up to encircle his neck, she leaned in for a kiss of her own.

Where meeting Vegeta’s lips had been like feeding a starving beast, meeting Bulma’s was like coming home after a long journey. He melted into her softness, his hands tracing her curves with a gentleness that had seemed impossible a minute ago. He moved his lips across to the corner of her jaw and moved downward, leaving a trail of soft grazes down her neck until he reached her shoulder, then moved to the other side. She gave a soft sound of contentment, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

As he straightened up to return to her lips, she raised her hips to drag her wet core along his length. He curled his arm under her leg until his hand met her opening, and he slid two of his fingers into her soft pussy. He fucked her with his fingers as she ground her clit against his dick, teasing him to the point of madness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegeta watching them with a curl of a smile and his hand moving in slow strokes. Bulma leaned to bring her lips to his ear and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here, Son-kun.”

The combination of the feel of her skin and the sweetness of her childhood nickname awoke something fiercer in him, and he quickly flipped them both until she was laying beneath him. He bent down to reach his lips, finally, to her soft breasts, taking a pink nipple between his lips and swirling against it with his tongue. Reaching down, he positioned the head of his dick against her, then paused. He turned his head, looking questioningly at Vegeta who was kneeling beside them, eyeing them hungrily.

“You want to fuck her?” Vegeta asked, his voice husky. Goku could only nod. “Bulma?” 

“Please, Vegeta. I want him inside me. Please let him fuck me.”

Vegeta placed his hand on Goku’s ass, and gave a soft push. Goku gratefully thrust himself into her, gasping at the way her wet walls clenched against his dick. He sank deeper and deeper, gratified by the pink rising onto her cheeks and the soft squeals coming from her throat. They rocked together, Goku drinking up every inch of her soft skin with his mouth. 

Goku reached a hand to Bulma’s, entwining their fingers. Smiling at her, he pulled their hands upward to where Vegeta’s cock was twitching at the sight of them. Vegeta moaned as the two hands enveloped him and began to stroke his length. Goku moved their palms in rhythm with his hips as he thrust into Bulma’s pussy again and again.

Too soon, pressure built at the base of his cock and his balls began to tighten. He pulled out of her, not willing to finish yet. He needed more time to explore her. Needed to taste her. He moved himself downward, luxuriating as his lips again met her breasts before continuing down across her belly until he reached his goal between her thighs. Bulma moaned louder as his tongue reached through her blue curls into the soft pink below. He drew in her scent through his nose and mouth, savoring the sweetness on his tongue. Bulma moaned and writhed as his tongue traced her folds and plunged deep into her core. He lifted his head to steal a glance toward her face, relishing in the hooded pleasure filling her blue eyes. 

Vegeta was kneeling at her side, kissing and kneading her breasts. As Goku lowered his head, Vegeta straddled her, pushing her breasts together to form a soft tunnel for his cock to thrust, and giving Goku a tantalizing view of his ass. His soft pants joined Bulma’s as Goku’s tongue pushed her closer and closer to her peak. Soon, she was bucking her hips against his mouth, crying out in the waves of pleasure crashing over her, and her juices coated his face to join the remaining seed left by her husband. He sat up, wiping his mouth in satisfaction. His cock was aching to plunge back into her, but Vegeta was still on her chest so he simply raised her legs onto his shoulders, lifting her hips just enough to sink deep into her. But before he could return to her softness, Vegeta turned around and pushed him away.

“Not yet, Kakarot.” He was panting with desire as he got off Bulma’s chest. He pulled her to a sitting position, and kissed her deeply. “What do you want, wife?” he asked in a gentle voice.

She smiled at him, flicking her eyes to include Goku in the smile. “Both of you. I want both of you inside me.” Vegeta smiled, stroking her cheek as he nodded. He got up and walked over to a side table, pulling out a small bottle from a drawer. He laid down on his back, propping himself up at an angle with a large pillow. Bulma crawled over to him. “Are you still good from earlier, or do I need to prepare you first?” Vegeta whispered.

“I’m ready for you,” she said, grabbing the bottle and pouring a stream of clear lube onto his eager cock. With a few deft strokes of her hand, she had spread the liquid evenly and lay down on top of her husband, her back to his chest. Goku watched in fascination as Vegeta coated his fingers with some of the extra liquid pooled at the base of his cock, and swirled them against Bulma’s ass, then pressed the head of his cock slowly into it. Bulma’s face tensed then relaxed into an expression of pleasure as Vegeta carefully pushed into her. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked right at him invitingly.

“Now your turn, Son-kun.” That was all he needed; he dropped down between Vegeta’s legs and brought himself to her pussy, gently pressing into her warmth. He’d never felt anything like this; the length of Vegeta’s cock was pressing against her wall, making her pussy even tighter against him. He groaned in the pleasure of the new sensation. Vegeta’s hands reached down to grab his hips, and he pulled Goku’s pelvis to thrust into Bulma deeper.

The three of them began to move in rhythm, Goku and Vegeta each thrusting not quite in time with each other; not out-of-phase enough to jostle Bulma unpleasantly, but differently enough that Goku could feel the bumps and movement of the other cock rub against his own. Goku’s moans were getting louder, blending in with the pleasured sounds escaping his best friend and his rival. They danced together, Goku luxuriating in the feeling of skin in his hands; Bulma’s or Vegeta’s in turn as they roamed. He brought his mouth down to Bulma’s breast, his tongue lapping over her nipple and Vegeta’s fingers as they kneaded. Vegeta’s other hand brushed against Goku’s cock as his fingers played with Bulma’s clit, eliciting the sounds of yet another orgasm building. 

Soon, Bulma once again shouted out in pleasure. Waves of pleasure clenched her pussy around Goku’s cock. The sensation of her tightening seemed to drive Vegeta over the edge; Goku felt Vegeta’s balls tighten against the skin of his own leg a second before the prince gave a firm thrust and loud shout. The sight of the two of them, their beautiful faces flushed with pleasure, and the view of his own cock disappearing into Bulma above Vegeta’s, was enough to drive Goku over the edge himself. Lightning poured through him as a shout ripped out of his throat and he emptied every drop of himself into Bulma’s hot core.

Panting, he lowered down on top of Bulma, careful to support as much of his own weight as he could with his arms. Vegeta wrapped his own arms gently around both Bulma and him, gently stroking his sides as they lay together blissfully. Goku bent to give Bulma a deep kiss; when he finished, he leaned over as Vegeta raised his head and their lips met again.

After a few minutes, the three of them began to disentangle themselves. As Vegeta pulled on a pair of tight boxer briefs, he asked, “So, was there actually a reason you came over, Kakarot?”

Goku blinked. _Oh! Oh, yeah!_ “Uh, I think I was gonna ask if you wanted to spar tomorrow.”

Vegeta smirked. “Ten o’clock. Get ready for me to kick your ass.”

Bulma shook her head. “You know you can just _call_ , Goku. Not that I’m complaining, but really. You have to be more careful where you use Instant Transmission.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first pass at writing smut. Hope it turned out okay!
> 
> (I already have a sequel in mind if I get around to it)


End file.
